


Nothing but a void

by Fornwich (Remigius)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Communication, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Regulus De Sardet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27737728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remigius/pseuds/Fornwich
Summary: Kurt changes the plan unexpectedly, so De Sardet takes control of the situation.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994689
Kudos: 16





	Nothing but a void

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompt 3: Dom/sub

The leather around his wrists creak as he tests the resistance of them. They’re heavy, well made, and padded in such a way that if he does bruise the damage is minimal.

“I’m really not sure we should be doing this.” Kurt’s face is affixed in concern, taking in his bound wrists. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Then you won’t,” De Sardet says easily, “The control is yours.”

“And you trust me with it?”

“Of course, I trust you with my life.”

Kurt is quiet for a moment, touching lightly over the leather against his wrist.

“If you don’t want to, we can stop now.” De Sardet says softly, “This isn’t going to work if you’re not into this.”

Kurt doesn’t look into his face, “Maybe we should do this the other way.”

De Sardet’s eyebrows raise high, “You want me to be in control?” On one hand, he can think of no higher honor to be offered, on the other it utterly terrifies him that he might somehow hurt Kurt in ways he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t know the details of what happened, has never been heartless enough to ask. He only knows what vague parts Kurt has told him and alluded to, and swiftly chosen to do the opposite. To leave it all in Kurt’s hands, let him make all the choices and have Regulus however he wanted and he was happy to leave it as such. This… this he was entirely not expecting.

“Sorry. I know you spent a lot on those.”

De Sardet laughs, “Don’t worry, they’ll get use some other time I’m sure.” He offers his wrists up, allowing Kurt to undo the mechanisms and put them aside. He thinks on it for a moment, considering how to go about this, he’s used to taking command. He’s responsible for all his companions and leadership is something he’s had driven into him since childhood. However, the way he’s taken control of situations with merchants or the guard—especially the merchant that almost had Vasco’s brother killed—has been to put on a persona. That one is cold, haughty, aware of his position and more than willing to use it to get whatever he wants. The opposite of himself, crafted only to please his uncle and keep him safe.

He would not use that persona against Kurt. He only uses it for the good of his friends, never to belittle or take away the autonomy of someone he cares about. He could tweak the persona to much the situation, he supposes, but it still makes him wary to use something so fake and unlike himself in something as important as this trust Kurt is offering him.

“Alright.” He stands upright, “First we establish rules.”

Kurt tips his head in a nod. “Alright.” He repeats.

“You have to be honest with me. If I do anything or say anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me. Even the slightest things. You have a habit of just taking whatever life throws at you. That’s not what this is about. Honesty is the only way we can move forward. You have to be able to trust me enough to tell me when something is wrong. Any time.”

“Okay, that’s easy. I trust you.”

“Secondly, tell me what you enjoy, what you don’t.”

“You already know that.” Kurt chuckles, “I haven’t made a secret of it.”

“Assumption isn’t my thing, darling. I like hearing you enjoy things; I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t enjoy. I _won’t_ do anything I know you don’t enjoy. It’s another honesty thing.”

“…Alright.”

“Along that same vein, what do you want? What are your limits? How do you want me to touch you? How should I not touch you?”

“I didn’t ask you any of these things.” Kurt says, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“That’s fine, I know what I want, and I’ll tell you what I don’t. I don’t have many boundaries, and you’ll know the limit when you find it. There are not many ways I don’t like being touched. My safe word is ‘sulphur’ because it smells disgusting and I wouldn’t think of it during sex otherwise. I don’t like having my hair pulled, it’s a big turn off for me. But I do love having my hair pet. I like praise, I like when you press your fingers gently into my neck, but I don’t know if I’d enjoy being actually painfully choked. I like to be spanked. I’ll tell you if I think of anything else.”

Kurt stares at him for a moment, then sighs heavily, “Well… Okay. That’s all very good to know. I think you know how I enjoy being touched. You’ve never done anything I haven’t enjoyed. I don’t like not being able to use my hands.”

Considering De Sardet has been extremely careful every time they’ve tried anything having to do with sex, he isn’t too surprised to hear it, but he is grateful. 

“No restraints then, got it.”

“I… don’t really know what else to say.”

“Do you like being the one to put your dick in, or is that something you’d want me to do?”

Kurt laughs, clearly surprised at the wording. His shoulders visibly relax. De Sardet breathes out a quiet sigh of relief.

“Honestly, I don’t know. That might…” He shrugs, “that might be too much. I’ve never wanted to try that with someone.”

“We won’t this time then. I want you to be comfortable.”

“I don’t want to pressure you into doing it just because I’m not sure.”

De Sardet throws his head back as he laughs, “You think it’s _pressuring_ me to want to take your cock? I think not, Kurt. I’m very fond if it, as you well know.”

Kurt flushes the slightest bit pink at the edges of his cheeks, “You really said that out loud.”

“I really did.” De Sardet agrees, “I have little to no shame. Alright, what about a word you can think of that would tell me immediately that you’re not having a good time, we need to stop immediately or you’re not into it?”

“…Stop? That seems pretty straightforward.”

De Sardet shrugs. Kurt is absolutely not the person who would want to, in any way shape or form, approach anything that could be nonconsensual even in fantasy and De Sardet knows it. ‘Stop’ would be a fair enough word for him, all things considered. “’Stop’ it is.”

Kurt gets back to his feet, putting his hands on De Sardet’s bare waist. “I don’t think I’d ever have to use that. You’re perceptive.”

“It’s a precaution,” De Sardet leans upward, kissing him on the mouth, “and communication is good.” He steps back, letting his expression fall into neutrality like he does in court. “Onto the bed.”

Kurt smirks at that ever so slightly, “Is that an order?”

For a split second, De Sardet nearly says ‘ _no_ ’. He’d never order Kurt to do anything, especially not regarding sex. He sees it for what it is, Kurt is stepping into a role, offering him the power. He wouldn’t ask if he didn’t want it. “Did I stutter?”

He wouldn’t have thought-- with an authority figure being the one to take advantage of Kurt in the first place-- that it was something Kurt would want, but he would never judge someone else’s fantasy. He has his own that he’d never ask Kurt to partake in because of a sneaking suspicion that Kurt would definitely not be as into it as he is.

Kurt bows sarcastically, then gets onto the bed roughly enough to bounce slightly.

_Ah okay, so this is how he wants to play it._

De Sardet lifts his upper lip in his best impression of a sneer, “Typical, can’t even get onto the bed like a proper human being.”

Kurt chuckles at bit at that, which makes De Sardet think it wasn’t nearly as convincing as he hoped it would sound. _Get into your role. Make this fun for him, Regulus._

“Take off your clothes.”

“Shouldn’t that have been your first order? It’d be much easier to strip before getting into bed.”

“Are you sassing me right now?” De Sardet asks, dropping into the haughty persona he’d tried to avoid far too easily for his liking. “I could have your head for that.”

“Is that your next order, _sir_?” Kurt asks, “Head?”

De Sardet, somehow, does not lose composure at that. “You’ll get my orders when I _give_ them. Now _take off your clothes._ I won’t ask again.”

“You didn’t ask the first time.”

De Sardet smiles at him the way that he used to in court, the fake one that he knows Kurt hates. He goes to the side of the bed, grips the edge of Kurt’s shirt and yanks it over his head. Before he can pull it off, De Sardet pushes him backwards and sits on his hips. He doesn’t weigh enough to pin Kurt with it, but he wouldn’t anyway. “Useless. You can’t even take orders.” It feels bitter on his tongue to say, Kurt is an incredible guardsman, more honorable than most of the guard put together. That’s not something this role would say. It doesn’t seem to be what Kurt wants him to say.

Kurt pulls the rest of the shirt off, resting his arms above his head. “Just how am I supposed to get my pants off if you’re sitting on me?”

“Your Highness.” De Sardet says, coldly. “You forget yourself.”

Kurt’s eyebrows raise high, but he does smirk again at it. “…Apologies, your Highness.”

“You’d better be sorry. Figure it out. Maybe I’ll make you cum in your pants and walk all the way back to your quarters.”

“How cruel of you.” He puts his hands against De Sardet’s ribs, resting them just under his nipples. De Sardet considers that he doesn’t want his limbs trapped, so rather then pin them back to the bed, he moves one of Kurt’s hands upward, resting it over his heart with one of his own hands resting over Kurt’s.

“Lucky you that I tolerate you, despite your lack of respect.”

Kurt’s other hand brushes down his side. “What do you want with me, your Highness?” 

_I want you to be happy._ His role wouldn’t say that, so he swallows down the immediate answer. “To take whatever I want from you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to take everything I want from you and leave you used and filthy on my sheets.”

Kurt’s blush darkens. _Interesting, I wouldn’t have guessed._ He has a knack for these things, finding things about people and unwinding information like a loose thread.

“I would like that, your Highness.”

“I’m going to take your pants off,” De Sardet tells him, much softer than he originally intended to. Kurt’s free hand, the one not resting over his heart, moves up to cup his cheek and thumb over his cheekbone.

“Uh-huh.” He agrees, stroking his hand down De Sardet’s face and down across his jawline.

De Sardet moves off him slightly, undoing the laces to his trousers. He gives ample time for Kurt to push his hands away, say ‘stop’ or show in any way that he’s had enough. Instead he lays back, arms resting behind his head as he watches De Sardet do it. _Okay, good. We’re good for now. Kurt will say something if he’s not happy._

“Hmm… what _should_ I do with you?” De Sardet muses, running the tip of his finger along the hair leading from Kurt’s navel downwards. “Should I ride you until you’re naught but a twitching dirty mess? Should I make you cum until I’ve wrung every last drop out of you?”

Kurt tilts his head slightly, “You make all the rules, your Highness.”

“I do, sweet thing. And you’re mine to do whatever I want with.”

“I am.”

De Sardet tries hard to not let his expression change from its neutrality, even if that touches him in ways he doesn’t know how to put words to. “Good.” He murmurs, leaning over him to kiss him on the mouth, the jaw where a small scar curves over his chin. “Then sit tight and let me have you.”

Kurt finally moves, grabbing his hips and giving a squeeze. “As you wish.”

De Sardet gets off him, pulling the rest of Kurt’s clothes off. He can’t help but to press kisses on Kurt’s hips, along his thighs, daring the gentlest of bites just above his knee matching where De Sardet has a scar on his own knee.

“Reggie.”

De Sardet lifts his head abruptly, waiting in case Kurt asks him to stop or asks him to adjust or something. Kurt’s expression is calm though.

“…Your Highness, if you would please.”

De Sardet playfully bites at the soft skin of one thigh. “Didn’t you tell me _I_ make the rules?”

Kurt’s cock lays heavy against his lower stomach, slowly trickling pre-cum onto his skin. De Sardet carefully strokes his hand down it, slicking his hand with precum as he slowly pumps Kurt’s dick in his hand. “Should I tease you?”

“Your Highness, _please_.”

“Ooh look at you begging for me to ride your cock. Do you want me that badly?”

“I—” Kurt’s expression changes, “Are you still prepared?”

De Sardet drops his haughty tone, resting his head on Kurt’s hip. “I am, love. We made good work of it earlier.”

Kurt clears his throat, “I do want you, your Highness. Will you indulge me?”

De Sardet smirks, leaning over Kurt to pour some oil into his hand. He teasingly strokes Kurt with it, slicking him up. He gives De Sardet a look that he’s sure his role would have something to say about, but he can’t help but look smug about it.

He settles himself back over Kurt, holding his dick in place as De Sardet sinks down onto it. Kurt is hot and _thick_ and De Sardet shivers at the feeling of taking so much at once. “Fuck,” Kurt murmurs, holding on to his hips tightly. His breathing is fast, cheeks still red.

“That close?” De Sardet asks, all too pleased with himself.

Kurt gives him a look.

“That isn’t an answer.” De Sardet tells him sweetly, rolling his hips slowly. “What has you so worked up?”

“You.”

“You, _what_.”

“You, your Highness.”

“Good, you have me worked up too.” De Sardet admits, sighing and giving a soft moan as he bounces himself on Kurt’s cock. Kurt’s hands tighten on his hips, fingers pressing into his skin. His oiled hand slips slightly on Kurt’s shoulder, but he lifts one of his hands from De Sardet’s hip to his cheek and strokes his thumb along his cheekbone.

“Oh fuck, I love you.” De Sardet says, despite the fact that his role wouldn’t say that. Kurt doesn’t seem to mind.

“I love you too.” He says, dropping his hand from De Sardet’s face to his dick, touching him in time to the rhythm of his hips on Kurt.

“I make the rules,” De Sardet says, breathless, “You cum first.”

Kurt closes his eyes, letting De Sardet ride him for a few heartbeats more before holding him still with the hand still firmly on his hip, staying him as he cums into De Sardet. There’s a moment of stillness before he carefully strokes De Sardet to completion as well, giving a noise as De Sardet tightens around his softening cock.

“I should have asked first. I’m sorry.”

De Sardet laughs softly, “If I didn’t want you to cum in me, you wouldn’t have.” He carefully lifts himself off, sitting beside him. “Are you okay? That was… I thought I was following your lead, but if I pushed anything—”

“You were perfect.” Kurt tells him, wiping his hand off on the sheets before touching a hand down De Sardet’s side. “It was good.”

De Sardet smiles, leaning in to kiss him. “Next time I’ll go for great. Stay here, I’ll be back.”

Kurt gently squeezes his hand, “I should be the one to go, I’m less likely to get accosted for your companions wanting something.”

“You deserve to lay down and relax once in a while,” De Sardet tells him, “let me take care of you. I can handle telling people to fuck off for a while.”

Kurt smirks at it, “As you wish…. Your highness.”

De Sardet grins sheepishly, “I’m never going to live that down. Kurt, you know all of that… you’re never useless. You’re incredible, and I’m lucky to have you at my side. I—”

“I know.” Kurt laughs quietly, “I’m aware of how playing works De Sardet, I started it if you remember.”

“….I just want you to know.”

“That you’re soppily in love? I know.”

“As if you aren’t.” De Sardet says, far too pleased with himself. Kurt takes one of his hands, kisses the back of it.

“I am... Just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't keep anything brief, so these prompts are taking ages to fill. Kinktober is every month, that's the excuse I'm sticking with.


End file.
